NYOTALIA HETALIA?
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: Once upon a time...JK! This is a story about how nyotalia and hetalia met but how I am writing it...might be a little bit different than what you'd expect.
1. Prologue

NYOTALIA!?/HETAlLA!?

**ME: Hello fan fic readers.**

**JANE: So Claudia what's the story about?**

**ME: You'll remember once the story… starts.**

**ZACH: I can't wait for u to start me mate!**

**ME: Well lets begin.**

**JANE'S P.O.V.**

It was a nice calm day in my home London, England. Which ironically enough England is my mother but, that explanation will come later. So anyway I was walking the streets of London and I began to think to myself, _"Why is it even though I live here it feels like this place isn't real?"_

As thought of this I also began to think of why this place didn't feel like the real London. One thing I though is no one ever aged except maybe me but I'm a (1) dhampir and I probably won't age past age 20 and my mom and the who also live here don't age cause they're countries. The other people should age however because they're not countries. As I continued to question this in my head I felt a hand touch my shoulder. This caused me to jump 10 ft. in the air (literally) and turn towards the person who had touched me. It was my friend Zach. My black hair had flown in my face and I almost fell on my back in try to balance. Zach caught me however and said," Well mate you didn't have to freak out I just have information for ya."

His Australian accent was slightly calm and even toned, his brown hair was slicked back as usual, His eyes were pale blue like mine. I blushed and nodded as he helped me to my feet. As long as I could ever remember Zach had always given me information about the real world when wars were coming, When Danger was coming and, when there was something that I would need to tell all the countries. "You ok mate?", asked Zach.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I responded abruptly as my blush faded.

Zach nodded and gave me a confused look. "I understand you have some information for me?", I said questionably.

Zach nodded and said," I found out all the girls have male counterparts and the boys in our group have female counterparts."

**"Really?!"**,I screamed in shock.

Zach nodded smiled and said," Would I ever lie to you," _(slyly)_

I grinned and answered sarcastically,"Ya! You would totally lie to me!"

We both laughed and then I asked,"There has to another reason you would have told me this now what was it?"

His face turned serious and he said,"Have you ever felt like this all wasn't real?"

I nodded and he continued,"Well this really isn't real….I know you probably don't believe me but J…The leaders didn't want the girls to ever have a real part in history."

"Why is that?," I snarled and he could tell my anger wasn't directed towards him,"And why am I trapped here?"

"I don't know how to answer the first part of your question," He started looking at the ground,"However you were put in here to give them someone to relate to."

"Alright..continue," I said abruptly to make sure my anger didn't overcome me.

He nodded and said,"Well J…I mean Jane…(Jane looks at him with uncertainty that she heard him correctly)…(Zach Sighs)..this simulation is slowly killing them and I…..I want to help you get them out of here so they don't die possibly introduce them to their counterparts."

Jane's eyes shut and she thought,"That could be why Lizzie was so weak earlier."

"Is that right?" Zach asked in worry,"Was England really weak this morning?"

Jane nodded and asked," What's killing them anyway?"

"The way simulation is powered is their life force and imagination that combined with the injection they give them every night is killing them slowly," Zach explained.

"Lets go then," I exclaimed abruptly,"We need to let England know!"

He agreed quietly and we both ran.

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

As the 2 of them (Zach and Jane) took of running they allowed their real speed to kick in and not long after that Zach and Jane were stopped by (2) Shadow cry's. "Damn!", Exclaimed Jane," We don't have time for this!"

The Shadow cry's howled and attacked them shortly after this was said, however they went after Zach. "CRIKEY!", He yelled.

As he was tackled Jane started running to his rescue and was ready to kill everyone of the shadow's. He had been knocked out by the force that the shadows had tackled him with and Jane had just gotten one off of him. This cause them to turn on her. "Flare!", Jane shouted.

With this was the spell she had just cast it killed all of them but not before she got bit by one of them and that one howled in it's dying breath and with burning all of them she collapsed.

ZACH'S P.O.V.

It had been at least 2 hours since the Shadow's attacked me and I woke up without a scratch. "Why don't I have a scratch on me?", I questioned myself.

It wasn't long till I got my answer. I looked to my left to see that J was on the ground and I walked to get a closer look that's when I saw the deep bite wound on her shoulder. "NOOO!", I thought,"PLEASE LET THIS JUST BE MY MIND RUNNING WILD!"

I pinched myself and found this was no dream. My thoughts went grave with just one thought above the rest,"She'll Die."

Then I thought,"… Unless I get her to Lizzie."

I picked her up and teleported to Lizzie's.

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

Little did Zach know just who was watching…..

ME: Well here's the prologue!

JANE: I know this story now!

ZACH: Yep!

ME: Well I'll try to get the 1st chapter up next maybe even to day till then please r&r!

JANE AND ZACH: PLEASE DO IT FOR CLAUDIA!

VOCAB:

Dhampir: Half-Vampire Half-Human and they drink blood to heal themselves.

Shadow Cry(s): Wolf type ghost creatures that Can and will kill just about anyone but mostly hunt/kill Dhampir.


	2. Warning's, Bites, and Safety! 1

Warning's, Bites, and Safety!

**ME: HI!**

**JANE: WELCOME BACK!**

**ZACH: THE FACT THAT YOUR READING THIS TELL'S US YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! AND WE ARE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!**

**ME: Now time to begin!**

**FEM AMERICA'S P.O.V.**

I saw Jane collapse the Shadow cry's had gotten to her. "Was she dead?", I asked aloud.

My heart sank at the question I started to run towards her that was until Zach teleported her away. _"Must be bringing her to England"_, I thought,_" I should tell the others what happened."_

I turned and ran towards home so as to call all of the other countries what happened to Jane who is a dear friend to all of us.

**FEM ENGLAND'S P.O.V.**

I was standing in the kitchen by myself sipping tea. I had been practicing magic shortly before. I some how had a feeling that thing was not real and the reason I practiced so hard was for the one person who was close enough to be my daughter, Jane. I'd always known she had that feeling deep down as well. There had been a couple reasons that I felt this all couldn't be real 1.) We never seemed to know anything, 2.) No one ever died, and the main reason…# 3.) When we asked certain questions we would get a computer like response. I was always practicing my magic so one day we could all leave this place and never have to worry about being lied to ever again. A sudden knock at the door broke me from my train of thought. I carefully set my cup of tea down and ran towards the door. I opened it and said,"Who is it and why are you bothe…."

I stopped there and I was surprised to find Zach holding Jane in his arms. The thing that really stopped me however was the giant bite that went from Janes' shoulder to her wrist. **"BLOODY WANKER GET HER IN HERE!"** I yelled in worry,**"LAY HER ON THE COUCH AND THEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"**

He nodded abruptly ran her over to the couch and laid her down. He then turned towards me and I asked,"What happened to her you git?"

He answered as if my anger and worry were not even there. "A Shadow cry….A shadow cry got her."

"Why did they even go after the 2 of you", I asked more calmly.

"I think they were supposed to kill me," He replied in anguish,"She ended up protecting me and I think that's because…"

"Because of what?"I asked.

This caused him to tell me everything from before the Shadow Cry's attacked. My face went more and more pale with every word he spoke. Once he finished I said," Then I'm going to heal her and then build a portal to get us all out of here."

He nodded then asked,"Do you want me to tell the others?"

"No! Not till I'm done making the portal," I responded.

He nodded again and then said,"If you can't heal her then create the portal and get her to your counterpart Elizabeth."

I nodded and began to try to heal her however everything I tried seemed to make her life slip through my fingers. Her breaths grew more more shallow. I chose to stop and then I went about creating the portal as Zach had suggested. As I did this Zach was keeping her alive and stable. It had been three hours after I tried to heal her that everything was ready for the portal to be created. "Is mora arimea nesis asleala," I chanted this spell 3 times and thing the portal mirror was created. I went over to Jane and picked her up. "(3) Zei gezunt please zei gezunt," I said in worry.

**"GO!,"** Zach yelled obviously worried that Jane would last much longer,**"JUST GO! GO! GO!"**

I nodded and then said,"Before I leave Zach here's some advice, (4) Vaya con Dios."

Zach nodded and with that ran to gather the other countries. I then ran through the portal mirror. When we got to the other side I had landed on my feet. I was freezing cold but I knew this would buy me more time because the cold for Jane was the ultimate stabilizer.

**ENGLAND'S P.O.V.**

I was just walking home from another world meeting. I approached my door when I noticed a woman who looked as if she was greatly distraught. She was just 2 ft from my yard and she was carrying a 14 yr old girl with long black hair. The 14 yr old also even with her eye's almost closed I could tell were a very pale blue. _"She's a dhampir,"_ I thought. I approached the woman slowly and asked,"Excuse me miss is she alright?"

The woman looked at me her eyes were a beautiful green she answered me,"She was bit by a shadow cry. I tried everything every spell I know and nothing's worked."

I looked at her and noted the sadness flooded her face. "I'll help you come on miss…?"

Her eyes stayed on me for a second then she looked at the girl and said,"Your probably not going to believe me but I'm the UK, or England my human name is Elizabeth Kirkland."

I nodded I didn't quite believe her she was right however I was more worried for the girl in her arms. I walked them inside and asked," I have 2 questions to when I come back up 1.) What's her name and 2.) How is it that your the UK if that's who I am?"

I brought the girl down stairs and then came back up and waited for her answer. The answer to both questions however did surprise me.

**FEM AMERICA'S P.O.V.**

As I called each person the reactions went from screaming in anger to quietly crying over the phone. I just finished calling everyone when Zach burst through my front door and told me everything. This when I began to wonder what the Leaders were thinking.

**ME: bum bum buuuuuuum!**

**JANE: Oh don't worry guys and gals you'll get to find out what happens next**

**ZACH: Yep don't cry.**

**ME: now time for some vocab but before that please remember to r&r!**

**VOCAB:**

**Zei gezunt: Yiddish for be healthy or be well**

**Vaya con Dios: Latin for god be with you.**


	3. Questions need Answers 2

Questions need Answers

**ME: Hi guys!**

**JANE: Glad your updating it today!**

**ZACH: You gonna finally tell them what happens with J?**

**ME: Yep but just to say a disclaimer: I don't in any way shape or form own hetalia I only own the idea and JANE AND ZACH!**

**JANE AND ZACH: YAY NOW START!**

**FEM ENGLAND'S P.O.V.**

It had been about a few seconds after we (Jane and I) had been brought into the house. Little did I expect him to say this,"I have 2 questions I need answered when I come back up here 1.) What's her name? (nodding at Jane who currently in his arms) and 2.) How is it your the UK if that's who I am?"

As he left the room I knew exactly how to answer the first question and no clue how to answer the second question. It felt like forever till he came back upstairs again. "Well?", he said cooly.

"Jane is the girls name and I really don't know how but, we're somehow the same person," I answered not expecting any crazy response.

"Irea mon josa," he chanted.

This spell was a spell I knew by heart it gave him the ability to see my memory and had levitated me off the ground. I didn't dare reverse the spell on him out loud. _"Secera imaris,"_ I chanted in my head.

That's when I heard Jane's telepathic message,_"**WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP!** First off Arthur you may not believe me but, the leaders lie just as much to you as they do to Elizabeth, and secondly Lizzie You 2 both know the spells each so enough! **IMARA ISARA!**"_

We both jumped back a few steps and when we looked at each other we saw each others true identities. "Ok I believe you now," England said abruptly,"Sorry for the bad manners."

I smiled at him and said,"Well there's Jane for ya! Always looking out for me without thinking of how she might scare others."

He started laughing really hard (and yet nervously) and then said,"Well isn't that the case with all dhampir's?"

I laughed back and nodded. "I'll see if I can help her," he said and went back down stairs.

At that moment I knew just how much I could trust him and how much I liked him at the same time. "For once some one that I feel like isn't gonna judge me for how I act or block me out," My thoughts taught me how real this was in that instant.

**ENGLANDS P.O.V.**

"This girl," I thought," is really something and so is Elizabeth."

"Maybe…"I said," No no… England you don't know her that well yet you wanker."

I looked at Jane the spell had already healed her but, I wanted to make sure she would wake up first. I walked over to the wall furthest from her bed and leaned there for a sec. "Hey," said Elizabeth.

I jumped and said,"Shit!"

Elizabeth laughed and replied," Hey I'm not a ghost am I?"

I laughed and said," No certainly not."

She then glanced over at Jane and said,"You know she'll be fine she always wakes up."

I looked at her and asked,"How would you know?"

She grinned and said,"Well lets just say I've known her long enough."

I nodded and as I did this I heard America scream,"Hey Britain! I need your help right now dude!"

I rolled my eyes and Elizabeth said,"Lets look anyway."

I looked at her and said,"That's a punky way to look at this instance."

She smiled and whispered,"Being a punk is actually being the real me."

She ran ahead of me and I smiled then ran after her.

**JANE'S P.O.V.**

As both England's made their way up stairs I thought of the moment Arthur had jumped at Elizabeth and just laughed. I hadn't sat up when they were talking and that was so I wouldn't break their first moment together. She waited 5 seconds and then followed the 2 of them upstairs.

**AMERICA'S P.O.V.**

"HEY! Britain! I need your help right now dude!" I yelled worried and being the hero I am.

At that moment England had just walked up blood had already drenched part of my white shirt and bomber jacket. 2 girls trailed behind him. "What did you do you bloody git!?", He asked with a yell.

"Dude. I didn't do anything till she collapsed," I said angrily,"Heck I didn't even know was hurt till then!"

The girl right behind him looked just like him only with glasses and a dress. The other girl right behind her didn't look like anyone I'd met before. I chose to keep my eyes on the girl who looked like Britain until he asked,"So did happen to her then…how did you find her?"

I shook my head and said,"You answer me this first who are the 2 girls behind you?"

England turned his head and looked at the 2 of them then he responded,"The girl whose in the blue dress is the UK and her human name is Elizabeth Kirkland and the girl behind her is Jane."

I looked at him like he was crazy to say the girl right behind him was him. I didn't quite believe him when he explained it either but that cause me to think and then say,"That explains earlier."

He looked at me for an answer for his earlier question I sighed and then began.

**_(FLASH BACK TIME TO WHEN FEM AMERICA CAME THROUGH THE PORTAL)_**

**_(FLASHBACK)_ FEM AMERICA'S P.O.V.**

I had just received the news on what happened to Jane from Zach. The last thing he then told me was,"Meet me at England's house Mate."

I had only nodded and that was all Zach needed. _"Would Jane be alright?"_, I questioned in my head.

I ran through a deep set of woods so I could get to England's faster. When I finally showed up Zach quickly opened up the door and said,"One free ticket to the real world coming up follow me."

Zach quickly ran to the area where Lizzie did her black magic. I was barely able to keep up and had almost fallen down the stairs. When I got down there all I saw was Zach pointing at a weird floating mirror. "Run through it," he commanded,"It'll get you out of here."

I nodded and then gave him a slight warning. "Hey Zach," I said and he nodded,"She dies I blame you."

And with that I ran through the mirror and when I landed on the other side I was freezing cold and 2 shards so to say of glass so to say deeply cut my left side and near the knee on my left leg. I used the trick Jane had taught me so I could hide my injuries and suddenly a boys figure appeared out of the corner of my eye.

**AMERICA'S P.O.V.**

Like I said I began for them.

**_(AMERICA'S FLASH BACK)_**

I had been walking down a path in the woods nothing special. Then suddenly I hear some girl say,"Shit!"

In fact she wasn't far from the path at all and I didn't see anything she needed to swear about. "You ok?", I asked being the hero I am.

"I'm fine," she said,"After all I am the hero!"

All I could think was,_"This girl is Awesome! Wait that's like me?"_

"What's your name," I asked.

She grinned brightly and answered,"**I'm the GREAT UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!** Or you could call me by my human name Amelia F. Jones."

I looked at her for a second and thought,_"Is this girl insane?"_

The next thing I said was,"How can you be America if I'm America and my name is Alfred F. Jones."

She didn't look at me as if I was crazy and said,"I don't know how to explain it other than away that sounds completely crazy….But maybe were the same exact country."

**"THAT DOES SOUND CRAZY SO THERE'S…"**,Just as I said this she collapsed.

**_(AMERICA'S FLASH BACK ENDS)_**

**"…..AND THAT'S WHEN I BROUGHT HER HERE!"**, I yelled after telling the story,**"WHO THE F*** DO YOU THINK I AM THAT I'D HURT A GIRL."**

Then the girl Jane approached Amelia and touched her shoulder.

**JANE'S P.O.V.**

I had seen Fem America get hurt numerous times. I walked up and touched her shoulder and healed her quickly. That's when everything got explained fully to Alfred on who she was.

**ME: Well here's a rap for chapter 2!**

**JANE: THERE'S MORE TO COME JUST NOT TODAY ALSO R&R!**

**ZACH: No vocab this time.**

**ME: PEACE OUT!**


End file.
